1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2009-168012 filed on Jul. 16, 2009 and 2009-179323 filed on Jul. 31, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to inspect blades in a jet engine, the blades are observed using an observation jig, such as an endoscope. For example, a method of detecting defects in blades by imaging the blades sequentially and comparing two sequential images with each other is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/183900. In addition, a method of detecting defects in blades on the basis of the feature amount of known defect pattern is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-163723.